


Games

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Games, Gen, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rabble and Nova play a sniper game, but it's much more than that.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Rabble, Ruckus, and Mischief belong to [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

“Antenna, broken in two pieces, black and white, under a blue and white mushroom.”

“Stylus, chewed on one end, in the hollow of the  _ ygg _ tree.”

“Oh, good one!”

Ruckus smiled as he listened to Rabble and Nova chatting from their perches - Nova sprawled on the roof of the ship, and Rabble stretched out on a branch of the tree beside it.  They had another day before they needed to get to their positions, and the two of them had asked Mischief to hide a few things for them to play a game. It was still training, keeping their skills sharp, but they were able to have fun with it.  

He was glad that Nova was starting to open up; Ruckus had been worried over how hesitant he was to speak up or draw attention to himself, but he knew he could trust Rabble to get him to open up.  It was his talent, gently tugging people out of their shells and get them talking. He was just so  _ friendly _ that it was impossible not to.  

Rabble had been delighted to have another sniper on their team, even just for the mission, and they all loved Nova.  He’d been the one to suggest the game, and he’d beamed when Nova lit up. Even Mischief had smiled when they asked him to hide everything for them to find.  

On the surface, they might just be playing a game, but really, it was so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> The game Nova and Rabble are playing is part of actual sniper training!


End file.
